puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
S.M.O.P.
Hama: Okamoto: |weight = |former = |debut = September 23, 2009 |disbanded = |years_active = 2009-2010, 2011-2013, 2016-present |promotion = AJPW BJW ZERO1 Oudou }} S.M.O.P (Super Megaton Ohzumo Powers) is a stable formed by Akebono and Ryota Hama as tag team in All Japan Pro Wrestling on September 23, 2009. Akebono and Hama are former two-times All Asia Tag Team Champions. S.M.O.P splited up after Hama left AJPW to join Keiji Mutoh's In 2016 Shogun Okamoto joined S.M.O.P and later he and Akebono won the NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Champions. History Formation and Split (2009–2010) After Ryota Hama retiring from Sumo and Akebono returned to All Japan Pro Wrestlling the two would face in singles match against each other. After the two faced each other on September 23, 2009 the two would form a team collectively known as S.M.O.P (Super Megaton Ohzumo Powers) and they would win the All Asia Tag Team Championship, defeating Gurentai (Minoru Suzuki and Nosawa Rongai). The two later participated in the 2009 World's Strongest Tag Determination League, finishing 5th out of 9 teams with four victories and four losses. On March 21, 2010 Hama won the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship, defeating champion Satoshi Kojima. Hama holds the record for fastest superstar to attain the Triple Crown Heavyweight champion, winning the title 503 days after his debut.http://www.cagesideseats.com/2010/3/21/1383850/ryota-hama-becomes-the-most S.M.O.P. would only defend the All Asia Tag Team titles once before losing them to Voodoo Murders members Big Daddy Voodoo and TARU on April, 29. On May 2 Hama lost the Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion to Minoru Suzuki. After that, Akebono splited with Hama and became the member of the group Partisan Forces (Minoru Suzuki, Masakatsu Funaki and Taiyo Kea) to continue his feud with the Voodoo Murders. Return and Second Split (2009–2010) Partisan Forces broke up in June 2011, so Akebono reformed S.M.O.P. with Hama. After unsuccessful winning against KENSO and The Great Muta for the vacant World Tag Team Championship, Akebono and Hama entered a short feud with Big Daddy and MAZADA, whom they defeated on several occasions, and also competed in the 2011 World Srongest Tag Determination League finishing the tournament with 10 points (six win and four losses), and also receiving two more chances for the All Asia Tag Team Championship against Daisuke Sekimoto and Yuji Okabayashi, ad lost both times. S.M.O.P. finally regained the All Asia Tag Team Champions by defeating Sekimoto and Okabayashi on July 1 2012, but vacated them on September 4 2012, due to Akebono being sidelined with pneumonia. In November 2012, Akebono debuted his masked alter ego "Brazo de Bono", based on Brazo de Plata. On July 10, 2013, S.M.O.P broke up again when Hama left AJPW due to Nobuo Shiraishi taking over as the new president of the promotion and he was announced as part of Keiji Mutoh's new Wrestle-1 promotion. Also on September 1, 2013, Akebono signed a contract with All Japan, officially ending his freelancing days. Third Return and ZERO1 (2016–present) On November 1, 2015 it was announced that Akebono was leaving All Japan and once again becoming a freelancer. On March 13, 2016, Akebono made his debut for Wrestle-1, reuniting with S.M.O.P partner Ryota Hama. Oudou (Akebono's promtion) held its first event on April 20 in Korakuen Hall. The main event of the show saw Akebono, Hama and Taiyo Kea defeating Daisuke Sekimoto, Masato Tanaka and Yuji Okabayashi. On July 23 at Pro Wrestling Zero1 Shogun Okamoto joined S.M.O.P turning the tag team into a stable. On July 24 at Big Japan Pro Wrestling Akebono and Hama unsucessfuly challenged The Twin Towers (Kohei Sato and Shuji Ishikawa) for the BJW Tag Team Championship at BJW's Ryogokutan event. After that they participed in the 2016 BJW's Saikyou Tag League in the Strong Block and finished with 6 points advancing to the quarterfinals but lost to Strong BJ (Daisuke Sekimoto and Yuji Okabayashi). In December 2016 at Zero1 Akebono and Okamato participated in the ZERO1's Furinkazan Tag Tournament were the came all the way into the finals losing to KAI and Yusaku Obata. On Febuary 3 Akebono and Okamoto defeated Voodoo Murders (TARU and Hartley Jackson) to become the new NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Champions. Akebono and Okamato had to vacated the titles to due to Akebono's skin infection. In wrestling *'Akebono's Finishing moves' ** Japanese Drop/''Yokozuna Drop'' (Samoan drop, sometimes from the second rope) ** M64 (Falling hip toss to an oncoming opponent) ** Muso (Waist-lift side slam) ** Yokozuna Impact (Jumping piledriver) ** Yokozuna Press (Running splash) *'Ryota Hama's Finishing moves **Running splash **''Ryota Hammer (Vertical suplex powerslam) *'Shogun Okamoto's Finishing moves **Backdrop (Bridging belly-to-back suplex) Championships and accomplishments * 'All Japan Pro Wrestling' ** All Asia Tag Team Championship (2 times) – Akebono and Hama ** Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Hama ** January 2 Korakuen Hall Heavyweight Battle Royal (2010) - Akebono * 'Pro Wrestling Zero1''' ** NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - Akebono and Okamoto References Category:Units Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:Pro Wrestling Zero1 teams and stables Category:Tag Teams